5 Godaan Hinata
by Nana Yuuki
Summary: Hinata akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto selama seminggu. Namun, baru sehari saja Naruto harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakan gadis itu. (peringatan! Ada yang asem didalamnya! XD)


**Peringatan!**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Oh, iya fic ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Hinata-chan n_n**

**Pairing NARUHINA :D**

**Rated M**** (jadi, yang tidak suka dengan adegan lime jangan dibaca)**

**Berhubung Nana author baru, bisa jadi dalam fic ini akan banyak typo, ooc, alur gaje dan mungkin juga ceritanya tidak nyambung serta banyak sekali pencampuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang yang abal-abal?**

**Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkan. Selamat membaca ^^**

Naruto benar-benar dibuat mati kutu oleh gadis manis berambut indigo yang seminggu ini akan tinggal bersamanya, ini adalah kali kelima dalam sehari ini gadis itu menggodanya secara tidak langsung.

Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat sejak kecilnya, anak sahabat ayahnya dan juga gadis yang mampu membuat Naruto keringat dingin tiap bersamanya. Ini karena orang tua Hinata pergi ke Suna untuk melihat cucu pertama keluarga Hyuuga, anak Neji, kakak Hinata. Terlalu berbahaya jika seorang gadis tinggal sendirian. Apalagi jika itu Hinata, mengingat gadis itu begitu manis dan polos. Kenapa Hinata tidak tinggal di rumah orang tua Naruto? Itu karena Kushina begitu antusias ketika mendengar berita kelahiran anak Neji, mau tidak mau Minato menuruti kemauan Kushina untuk ikut ke Suna.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Naruto tinggal berdua dengan seorang gadis manis yang selalu menggoda untuk dimakan. Berikut adalah daftar lima godaan Hinata yang membuat Naruto frustasi dibuatnya.

.

.

**.**

**Pertama**

"Hinata, kenapa barang bawaanmu banyak sekali sih?!" keluh Naruto ketika mengangkat dua koper besar dan juga berat di kedua tangannya. Naruto melirik sebal kea rah Hinata yang hanya membawa tas tangan kecil dan juga boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Jangan cerewet, itu semua keperluanku selama seminggu ini," Balas Hinata sembari memimpin jalan menuju kamar tamu di apartemen Naruto.

"Jadi, aku akan tidur di sini?" tanya Hinata begitu memasuki kamar tamu itu.

"Iya nona Hyuuga, ini kamarmu selama seminggu kedepan." Naruto meletakkan kedua koper itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Um, Naruto, apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mau memeriksa emailku dulu, siapa tahu ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan di rumah. Meskipun hari ini aku cuti, tapi aku juga harus mengeceknya."

"Oh, begitu ya?" respon Hinata sambil mangut-mangut mengerti. Sekarang memang masih pukul 09.00 pagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin minta bantuan membereskan barangku ke lemari." Guman Hinata sambil tersenyum gaje yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Astaga, jika nanti aku tidak ada pekerjaan akan kau akan ku bantu. Sekarang aku ke kamarku dulu, oke?"

"Oke." Jawab Hinata menyetujui. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, Narutopun pergi ke kamarnya mengecek emailnya.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Hinata berkutat dengan pakaiannya yang ia masukkan kadalam lemari di kamar tamu Naruto.

"Yeah, sudah selesai!" ucap Hinata girang sembari menghapus peluh di lehernya yang jenjang.

"Pekerjaan ini cukup melelahkan dan membuatku berkeringat." Guman Hinata memandang kaos pink yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat.

Hinata lalu mengambil kaos berwarna ungu muda kesukaannya. Sambil bersenandung riang, Hinata membuka bajunya memperlihatkan bra putih dengan motif polkadot ungu muda lalu memakai kembali bajunya tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar.

Diluar pintu Naruto tengah diam mematung menyaksikan keindahan punggung Hinata. Wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Sial! Kami-sama, mengapa kau menciptakan Hinata begitu sempurna? Dengan punggungnya yang sangat mulus hingga aku ingin menyentuhnya?!" gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Tadinya Naruto berniat untuk membantu Hinata membereskan pakaiannya karena ia sudah selesai mengecek beberapa laporan yang dikirim oleh Kakashi. Naruto sudah melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar ketika Hinata mengganti bajunya tanpa risih padahal belum menutup pintu. Pintu itu masih terbuka lebar sama seperti Naruto meninggalkannya tadi.

Naruto menyentuh dadanya karena kini jantungnya tengah menari-nari akibat ulah Hinata. Ia masih mematung sampai Hinata menegurnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Um, aku ingin membantumu membereskan pakaian tapi sepertinya kau sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya tadi.

"Oh, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata sembari menyentuh kening Naruto dengan tangan halusnya. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto makin merah.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi, Hinata." Naruto kabur ke kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

'Kami-sama, tolong bantu aku untuk bertahan dari godaan Hinata.' guman Naruto dalam hati.

Untung saja tadi Naruto hanya melihat punggung Hinata saja, jika tadi Naruto melihat bagian depan mungkin ia akan mimisan di tempat.

.

.

.

**Kedua**

Hinata melirik jam dinding sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah berdemo.

"Lapar.." lirihnya, ini sudah jam 12.00 siang dan belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya dari pagi karena sibuk mengurusi barang bawaannya. Naruto juga belum keluar kamar sejak tadi.

Dengan memantapkan hati Hinata mendekati pintu kamar Naruto kemudian mengetuknya.

Tok tok..

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa di kamar? Kenapa sejak tadi tidak keluar?" tanya Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku tadi membaca ulang laporan yang dikirim Kakashi. Ada apa?"

Kryuukkkk...

"Aku lapar." Guman Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Oh, ahahaha. Ternyata kau lapar, maaf aku ke asyikan dengan pekerjaanku hingga lupa bahwa ini sudah siang." Naruto terkekeh riang memandang wajah imut Hinata yang sedang malu. Kemudian Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu ke dapur.

"Maaf ya, karena aku belum belanja yang ada hanya ramen instan ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua cup ramen instan dari lemari dapur, kemudian tangannya menyalakan kompor dan memasak air panas.

"Tidak apa, aku suka ramen kok." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sluurppp...

Hinata menyantap ramennya dengan semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum. Tapi Hinata tidak terlalu memusingkannya karena ia terlalu lapar.

"Makan pelan-pelan Hinata-chan, nanti kau tersedak."

"Nyamm, maaf aku lapar." Ujar Hinata, ia kemudian memperlambat tempo makannya.

Naruto memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip. Cara gadis itu mengambil mi memakai sumpit dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Cara Hinata meneguk kuah ramen. Dan juga cara lidah Hinata membersihkan pinggiran bibir peach kecilnya yang belepotan kuah ramen. Lidah itu terlihat sangat lembut membelai bibir Hinata.

Benak Naruto otomatis membayangkan bahwa yang sekarang membersihkan bibir itu adalah lidahnya. Naruto membayangkan lidahnya sedang sibuk menjilati bibir dan juga dagu Hinata, kemudian bibirnya singgah di bibir kecil yang menggoda itu untuk melumat sampai bengkak.

"Enak!" teriak Hinata menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja.

"Eh, Naruto-kun tidak makan dan kenapa wajahmu merah lagi?" tanya Hinata karena menyadari ramen milik Naruto belum tersentuh malah mukanya kembali merah.

"Aah, ti..tidak kok" jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menghabisi ramennya dengan cepat.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Naruto-kun, nanti tersedak." Giliran Hinata memperingatkan Naruto.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau menciptakan bibir Hinata begitu menggoda?!" jerit Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Uhukk.."

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Kan sudah ku bilang jangan buru-buru!" Hinata lalu memberikan air minum pada Naruto.

"Itu semua karena bibirmu tahu!" batin Naruto mengambil air dari tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

**Ketiga**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Naruto baru saja memeriksa laporan baru yang dikirimkan oleh Kakashi sejam lalu.

"Sudah sore, ada baiknya aku tanya makan malam apa yang Hinata-chan inginkan," guman Naruto sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan. Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?!" teriak Naruto, ia masih membereskan beberapa kertas laporan bulan lalu yang tadi dibandingkannya dengan laporan yang dikirim kakashi.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun."

"Cepatlah, aku ingin bertanya!" tuntut Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang terburu-buru masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau... Eh, a..aku ingin tanya ka..kau ingin makan malam apa?" ucap Naruto tercekat.

Kini Naruto tengah merutuki ketidaksabarannya menunggu Hinata, hingga kini ia tahu rasa. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Naruto tengah mati-matian menahan hasratnya melihat Hinata yang hanya berbalut handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Naruto bisa melihat ukuran dada Hinata dengan jelas, pahanya yang mulus dan juga bahu Hinata. Apalagi rambut Hinata basah dengan beberapa tetes air yang jatuh. Saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat seksi dan seakan menantang Naruto untuk melahapnya.

"Astaga! Aku fikir ada apa Naruto-kun, aku bahkan belum berpakaian karena kau memanggilku. Terserah kau saja, aku bersiap-siap dulu." Hinata pergi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata kesal karena Naruto mengganggu ritual mandinya. Hinata tidak tahu jika sewaktu ia berlalu, hidung Naruto kini mengeluarkan darah. Naruto mimisan karena membayangkan apa yang ada di balik handuk Hinata.

"Ka..Kami-sama, godaan apa lagi ini?" tangis Naruto dalam hatinya sembari mengelap hidungnya yang basah. Jika saja ia lebih sabar, pasti dia tidak akan melihat pemandangan indah sebagian tubuh Hinata.

Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Di satu sisi ia senang karena bisa melihat tubuh indah Hinata yang hanya berbalut handuk, namun di sisi lain ia sedih karena harus menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Sadarlah kau Naruto! Tahan dirimu! Bisa-bisa orang tuamu akan mendapat cucu dalam waktu dekat ini jika kau tidak bisa menahan diri!" Naruto memperingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil menampar pipinya.

.

.

.

**Keempat**

"Naruto-kun, makanan tadi enak sekali. Lain kali kau harus mengajakku makan di sana lagi." Celoteh Hinata riang.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto singkat. Ia tidak begitu ingin berbicara dengan Hinata setelah insiden tadi sore atau lebih tepatnya kejadian menggoda itu. Naruto takut jika ia bicara Hinata akan kembali menggodanya (tanpa sengaja tentunya).

"Naruto-kun jangan lupa kau harus membeli persediaan makanan. Aku tidak mau makan ramen saja satu minggu ini."

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengemudikan mobilnya ke supermarket terdekat.

.

.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Naruto pun mengambil belanjaan di jok belakang mobil. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" pinta Hinata sembari mengejar Naruto yang ada dua langkah di depannya.

"Kau yang cepat, belanjaan ini berat tahu." Gerutu Naruto mempercepat jalannya, yang sebenarnya untuk menghindari Hinata.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat. Aku masih kenyang." Ujar Hinata sembari berlari kecil mengejar Naruto.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalah dan menghentikan jalannya, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata mengejarnya.

"Naruto-kun memang paling ba... Akkhhhh..."

Brukk!

Entah dari mana munculnya kaleng sialan yang tidak sengaja diinjak Hinata membuatnya terpeleset kedepan dan jatuh menimpa Naruto. Hingga mereka seperti berpelukan. Hinata di atas dan Naruto di bawah.

"Ittaii.." rintih Hinata.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang kesakitan, Naruto kini sedang menahan debaran di dadanya. Kini godaan Hinata semakin menjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan posisi ini otomatis payudara Hinata yang kenyal menekan dada Naruto. Membuat fikiran kotor Naruto bangkit kembali.

Tidak sampai di situ saja godaan tanpa sengaja Hinata. Saat itu Hinata tengah memakai kaos berleher rendah dan longgar. Jadi, sewaktu Hinata bangkit, Naruto sempat melihat payudara Hinata yang terbungkus bra hitam meski hanya sesaat. Itu sukses membuat Naruto kembali menegang. Payudara itu terlihat bergitu menggoda untuk dipegang bagi Naruto. Kini wajah Naruto makin merah.

Naruto hampir saja akan mimisan lagi jika Hinata tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Wajah Hinata merah karena menahan malu akibat terjatuh tadi dan wajah merah itu juga makin membuat Hinata menggoda di mata Naruto. Karena itu Hinata langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung. Naruto masih belum sadar.

"Kami-sama! Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini!" jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Wajahnya kini sangat merah. Ia gerah. Sangat gerah dengan kelakuan polos Hinata yang menggodanya tanpa ampun.

"Aku.. Aku harus mandi lagi.." desah Naruto .

Ia berharap dengan mandi gerahnya pada Hinata akan hilang.

.

.

.

**Kelima**

"Ah.. Leganya, sehabis mandi rasanya sejuk sekali..." guman Naruto sembari merenggangkan tangannya. Rambutnya masih basah membasahi sedikit bajunya.

Dengan perasaan tenang Naruto keluar kamarnya, hendak ke dapur meminun segelas air es. Ketika godaan Hinata kembali datang.

'Apa-apaan dia ini?! Apa dia menantangku untuk menungganginya?!' gerutu batin Naruto.

Kali ini kembali gerah karena harus menyaksikan Hinata yang sedang menungging di depan sofa ruang tamu. Naruto kembali menahan nafas melihat bokong Hinata yang terekspos dengan jelas di balik hot pants coklatnya. Paha Hinata juga terlihat dengan jelas kemulusannya dipadukan dengan hot pantsnya.

'Cukup! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Um, Hinata-chan kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto mendekat satu langkah pada Hinata.

"Ano, aku sedang mencari gelangku yang terjatuh."

Naruto mendekat satu langkah lagi.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto yang kembali maju satu langkah. Ia kini tepat di belakang Hinata dan berjongkong di depan bokong Hinata.

"Itu, tadi aku memainkannya. Akhirnya! Aku dapat juga!" guman Hinata bersemangat.

Hinata langsung duduk, mengangkat gelang manik-manik yang ada di tangannya dengan senang. Namun itu hanya sekejab karena wajah Hinata kini memerah. Naruto tepat berada di depannya dengan senyum yang misterius.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ke..kenapa kau ter..terlalu dekat?"

"Aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Ka..kau membuatku takut." Kini Hinata meringkuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat di dada.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Suara Naruto terdengar bergitu lembut di telinga Hinata. Tangan tannya kini menelusuri pipi Hinata

"Jadi, Na..Naruto-kun mau a..apa?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Jujur saja melihat tingkah Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya makin membuat Naruto gemas ingin memakan gadis itu secepatnya.

"Aku? Tidak ada yang istimewa kok." Ucap Naruto, tangannya kini berada di dagu Hinata dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan lembut. Hingga Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Sekarang Hinata bukan takut melainkan gugup. Gugup karena belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

CUP!

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kaget karena Naruto menciumnya. Hinata merasa bibir Naruto sangat lembut mengecupi bibirnya membuat Hinata nyaman dan memejamkan mata meresapi tiap ciuman Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati bibir Hinata membuat Hinata terhipnotis untuk membuka bibirnya. Saat itu juga lidah Naruto masuk dalam mulut Hinata dan mulai bekerja menjelajahinya.

Ciuman mereka bertambah liar dan panas. Hinata sudah melupakan gelangnya karena kini tangannya tengah memeluk leher Naruto sedang tangan Naruto menekan kepala Hinata pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kekurangan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman penuh gairah itu.

"Hinata-chan, ini semua salahmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menggodaku."

"Ta..tapi, aku tidak pernah... Uahh!" Naruto menghentikan ucapan Hinata dengan mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style.

"Tu..turunkan aku.." pinta Hinata.

"Segera, setelah kita tiba di kamarku." Senyum rubah mesum Naruto mengembang.

"Ka..kau mau apa?!"

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, tapi sepertinya ayahmu akan mendapatkan cucu baru lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Ha..." desah Hinata menggema di kamar Naruto.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai. Mereka berdua hanya ditutupi oleh selimut sebatas pinggang. Namun, selimut itu juga tidak mampu menutupi apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

"Hi..hiyahh, Naruto..." desah Hinata yang terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Naruto.

"Terus sebut namaku, Hime." Ujar Naruto. Ia semakin bersemangat menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan liar.

Kejantanan Naruto masuk tambah dalam dan makin cepat di dalam Hinata yang hangat dan bertambah licin.

"Ah.. Kau terlalu cepat Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak, ini belum cepat. Kau mau yang cepat ya? Akan ku kabulkan, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Dengan senang hati Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Naruto semakin keras di dalam Hinata. Kombinasi kecepatan pinggul dan kerasnya milik Naruto membuat Hinata menjerit tidak karuan.

"Oh.. Naru.. ka..kau.. terlalu.. ahhh...aku.. ahhhh!.." Hinata merancau tidak jelas.

Fikiran Hinata kini sudah kosong. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruti membuatnnya seperti ini. Naruto pun merasa hal yang sama. Miliknya serasa dijepit dengan kuat oleh Hinata. Itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat lagi mengejar kenikmatan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... Ah.. A...aku baru keluar.. hiahh..."

"Sabar sedikit Hime, sebentar lagi. Aku juga sebentar lagi.."

"Akhhhh, Naruto!..." jerit Hinata panjang ketika merasakan ada suatu yang hangat menyembur didalam tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hinata, terimakasih." Ujar Naruto disela-sela orgasmenya.

"Untuk apa Naruto-kun?"

"Karena telah menggodaku sejak tadi pagi." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ba..baka.." Hinata membuang wajahnya ke samping karena malu.

"Kau tidak usah malu begitu Hime, kita kan baru saja melakukan hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa normal."

"Ta..tapi ini dilakukan oleh mereka yang sudah menikah."

"Tenang, saja ketika ayah, ibu dan juga paman Hiashi pulang nanti aku akan langsung melamarmu agar kita bisa melakukan hal ini terus."

Blush.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Jadi, kau mau menikahiku untuk bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata, ia sungguh tidak mau jika Naruto menikahinya hanya untuk seks. Jujur sejak lama ia sudah menaruh perasaan lebih pada pria blonde itu.

"Aku ingin mengakui hal ini padamu," Naruto memegangi pipi Hinata agar wanita itu melihatnya. Mata bulan Hinata memandang tepat pada safir Naruto yang menatapnya serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan aku sangat menyukai wajahmu yang memerah ketika malu. Aku suka semua tentangmu. Ketika kita SMA, aku mulai sadar jika aku mencintaimu dan aku cemburu ketika kau berpacaran dengan bocah anjing itu," Naruto berdecih kesal begitu mengingat kenangan SMAnya.

"Maksudmu Kiba?"

"Ya, kau tidak usah mengingatkanku tentang pria itu. Dan sekarang, aku begitu bahagia karena bisa memilikimu seutuhnya Hinata-chan. Ya, walaupun ini terjadi karena kau menggodaku." Guman Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Naruto-kun!" protes Hinata sambil mencubit lengan Naruto.

"Hehehe.." kekeh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata."

".."

Hinata terpaku, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Senyum Naruto begitu hangat dan tulus. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"A.. Aku juga cinta Na..Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan menangis Hime." Naruto menghapus butiran air bening yang keluar dari mata bulan Hinata.

"Hehehe, iya. Aku hanya terharu."

"Um, oke. Aku mengerti kau terharu. Tapi, Hinata-chan, bisakah kita melakukan hal yang tadi sekali lagi?" tanya Naruto meminta izin.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang memerah membuatku menginginkan itu lagi. Aku bahkan sudah keras dibawah sini." Guman Naruto sambil nyengir, tak lupa juga ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

Hinata terkejut, ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia dan Naruto masih bersatu. Naruto masih di dalamnya dan Hinatapun bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto mengeras di bawah.

"Jika kau mendesah, aku anggap itu persetujuan." Ujar Naruto seenaknya memutuskan.

Naruto lalu menyerang payudara Hinata hingga wanita itu kembali mengerang.

"Ahh.. kau cu..rang Naru.. ahhhh..." desah Hinata ketika merasakan lidah Naruto menari-nari di payudaranya ditambah lagi dengan gerakan pinggul Naruto yang bertambah cepat. Mau tidak mau Hinata kembali mengerang.

"Akh... Naruto-kun..."

"Sepertinya kita akan segera memberikan orang tua kita cucu Hime.." ujar Naruto bangga sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di Suna...**

"Astaga! Mereka sedang apa sih?!" gerutu Kushina dalam hati karena Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya sejak tadi.

"Atau, jangan-jangan mereka!" duga Kushina tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Jangan-jangan apa Kushina?" tanya Hiashi yang menyadari perubahan air muka Kushina.

"Hehehe, tidak Hiashi. Aku hanya merasa bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini kita mungkin akan mendapakan cucu." Jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Cucu?!" tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

"Kita?!" Hiashi menambahkan.

"Ya, kita. Karena sejak tadi aku menelpon tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkatnya. Jadi, bisa saja mereka saat ini sedang membuatkan kita cucu bukan?" jelas Kushina dan itu sukses membuat Minato dan Hiashi sweatdrop bersama-sama.

Tapi, itu bukan tidak mungkin kan? Mengingat apa yang sedang dua sejoli itu lakukan?

**Fin^^**

**Catatan Nana..**

Fic apaan lagi ini?! Small Bride belum kelar malah buat fic nista model beginian /

Tapi, Nana minta maaf jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan ada adegan panasnya. Maafkan otak Nana yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun berupa fic mesum pada Hinata-chan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya otakku memang hanya bisa membuat fic model begini.

Tapi, untuk fic ini ku buat adegan percintaannya lebih terasa berhubung di fic ini aku membuat NaruHina itu sudah dewasa berbeda dengan Small Bride yang umur mereka masih kecil.

Um, btw aku ingin tanya apakan panasnya sudah terasa?

Apakah romancenya juga terasa?

Kalau menurut readers sekalian sudah mohon masukkan dalam review, jika belum mohon di review juga. Jika ada saran maupun keluhan mohon review.

Riview anda sangat berarti untuk Nana agak bisa berkembang.

Jangan reviewnya dalam hati, karena itu percuman Nana gak bisa dengar :3

Akhir kata Nana sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Hyuuga Hinata, semoga bahagia selamanya bersama Naruto.

Nana permisi ^^


End file.
